Green Eyes and Cigarettes
by newtsdiangelo
Summary: He's the kind of boy that gets send home early for setting his teacher's desk on fire. That boy is hazardous. Just like those packs of Malboros he's always smoking. OR- Percy's a mystery and Annabeth's determined to solve him. High school AU. One shot.


Green Eyes and Cigarettes

_(_i'll admit, i had too much fun writing _leather-jacket-wearing _percy)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the cover image, Percy Jackson and the Olympians or The Heroes of Olympus. But that's pretty obvious.

* * *

><p><em>You're the kind of reckless that should send me running but<em>

_ I kinda know that I won't get far;_

**_-_****Taylor Swift**

* * *

><p>Annabeth Chase is the smartest student in her school -<em>maybe in Manhattan<em>- and at the top of her class. At the age of 17, she's already got 3 college offers with amazing architecture programs, and she's a shoe-in to be the valedictorian at her graduation. In between balancing all her advanced classes and extra-curricular activities (like captaining the Mathletes Club and the school volleyball team), she also happens to be the president of the student representative council, and in her spare time, she works part-time shifts at the Barnes and Noble bookstore down the street. So, it's safe to say that Annabeth Chase can handle just about _anything _thrown her way.

Except maybe one person.

As soon as she catches that sudden, familiar whiff of cigarette smoke, chlorine and coffee, it's a little harder to think straight, and all worries and thoughts about yesterday's trigonometry test vanish from Annabeth's mind. Because that scent can only mean one thing.

Beside her, Thalia is still talking animatedly about the latest Fall Out Boy album, but Annabeth barely hears her. Her gaze is fixated on a certain dark haired boy with an almost intense fascination.

He's dressed in his usual attire. Leather jacket, beat-up Converse, faded jeans and a battered messenger bag slung over his shoulder. A cocky smirk adorns his chiselled-jawed face, and the cigarette dangling from his lips is the clear source of the scent she'd inhaled earlier. Annabeth watches, almost in a trance as he slips the lighter back into his pocket before finishing his cigarette and discarding it into the nearest trash can with a quick flick of his hand. His eyes are like oceans, sparkling sea green and captivating her with every single crashing wave. They flicker towards her and her breath hitches involuntarily in her throat.

Percy Jackson is a mystery to her.

_Everybody_ knows Percy Jackson. The infamous 'bad boy', captain of the swim team and possibly the most attractive teenage boy in all of Manhattan. But Annabeth has yet to figure him out. There's something about him that makes even the most confident girls stutter and go doe-eyed and melt all over him like popsicles on a sweltering summer day. He's the kind of guy that breaks hearts for fun. He's the kind of guy that gets sent home early for setting his teacher's desk on fire. _That boy is hazardous_. Just like those packs of Malboros he's always smoking. Outgoing, self-assured and downright cocky, everything about Percy screams '_Dangerous!' _with several extra warning labels.

There's only one word she'd use to describe him.

_Trouble._

Admittedly, she's always been naturally curious. Even as a little girl, she would purposely do things that her parents had warned her against, like playing with strangers in the playground or using the microwave by herself, just to see what would happen. Maybe that's why she finds him so incredibly intriguing. He is a puzzle she has yet to solve, a crossword with unfinished spaces. A book with missing pages.

As he walks down the hall, she can see a few girls elbowing each other, giggling slightly. There are choruses of '_Hey Percy_'_s_, all of which he replies to with a simple nod and a small smile. Tall, tan and toned with ebony windblown hair and a dazzling smirk, Percy Jackson is a catch and he most definitely knows it.

And by a pure stroke of luck, he is also the boy that Annabeth just so happens to be tutoring in math. Walking right towards her.

Thalia nudges her ribs suddenly, causing Annabeth to inhale sharply.

"Yo, what's wrong? You look distracted."

Annabeth shakes her head with a hasty '_no time to explain_' look because _Percy Jackson_ is now leaning against her locker, looking down at her with a lopsided smile on his face.

"Hey, Annie."

Annabeth nods, smiling vaguely. "Hi Percy. How was the test yesterday?"

"Uh... About that..." He reaches up to rub the back of his neck awkwardly, a tinge of crimson creeping up his cheeks and Annabeth shakes her head, almost amused.

"Let me guess. Still need more help?"

He nods, his ears red with embarrassment, which is a rare sight. "Sorry I'm taking up so much of your time, I just can't seem to get the hang of this goddamn subject-"

Annabeth cuts him off with a wave of her hand. "It's fine, really. Why don't you meet me at the library after school, and we can work on it then?"

"Oh god, you're the best. _Thank you, thank you, thank you_." Before she can respond, Percy gives her his famous grin and a quick kiss on the cheek before strolling off to first period, whistling as he goes.

And Annabeth doesn't even _hear_ Thalia's awed mutter of "_Did Percy fucking Jackson just kiss you_?" because of all the blood roaring in her ears and her heart pounding against her ribcage like a trapped animal trying to break free.

Later, in English, there are at least 4 people that ask her why her face is so red.

* * *

><p>He's leaning lazily against the wall at the back of the library, his hands stuffed in his pockets, oblivious to all the coveted stares he's receiving from a bunch of girls clustered around a nearby table. His jawline is so sharp it could cut through butter.<p>

Annabeth quickly makes her way over to him, clutching her stack of books tightly.

He greets her with the usual smile, his hair damp with droplets from having just gotten out of the pool. He's abandoned his usual leather jacket and is wearing his favourite dark blue hoodie, the one with the faint purple paint stains on the sleeves from an accident in art class. Annabeth clearly remembers the time he told her about it during one of their many tutoring sessions.

"Annie, there you are! Was starting to think you'd blow me off," He chuckles, and she smiles apologetically.

"Sorry I'm late, I got held up by Mrs Davis about some Mathletes thing..." She trails off, suddenly realising that he probably doesn't really care.

Percy shrugs, still grinning. "It's perfectly fine. I know how busy you are, so it's really nice of you to fit me into your schedule."

"I told you, it's not a problem." She sets her books down at a table, smiling. "Besides, I like tutoring you." Annabeth's cheeks instantly tinge pink as she realises what that might have implied. Maybe she shouldn't have said that.

His grin morphs into a smirk, leaving her even more flustered.

Percy being Percy, he instantly rushes to pulls her chair back for her, earning him a gracious smile. For a so-called bad boy, he's one of the most chivalrous guys she's ever met, courtesy of Ms Jackson, of course. Annabeth's only met the woman once but she's absolutely lovely.

Taking a seat opposite her, he reaches into his bag and pulls out his textbook, cracking it open eagerly. "Okay. I'm all set."

Annabrth can't help but laugh slightly, shaking her head. "Wow, someone's excited to learn math. That's a first."

He cocks his head to one side. "Learning math is only fun when _you're_ teaching it."

Annabeth lowers her head so he won't see the blush blooming on her cheeks. "Good to know. Alright, we'll start off here..."

The minutes tick by as they go through the syllabus together, Percy being super attentive and asking questions whenever he doesn't understand anything, which is pretty often. Nevertheless, Annabeth is patient and soon, he's starting to get the hang of it, even though he seems distracted. Annabeth's having a hard time concentrating as well, especially because he's leaning in _so fucking close_, and his hoodie smells of freshly baked cookies, which doesn't really fit the whole 'bad boy' exterior, and she can count every single one of his dark eyelashes...

"So now, x equals to...?"

Percy furrows his eyebrows in concentration, staring down at the problem like his life depends on it. She can't help but think that he looks _really _cute when he scrunches his nose like that. After a few beats of silence, he nervously opens his mouth. "Negative 6?"

"_Brilliant_. Great job, Percy. I'm impressed."

He grins, and a glimpse of his dazzling white teeth leaves her in a daze. As if she isn't incoherent enough already.

"Woah. I think I'm really getting better at this." He seems almost shocked at himself. "Like I've said. You, Miss Chase, are a _miracle_."

She rolls her eyes playfully. "I think you're overexaggerating a tad bit."

He scoffs. "Come on. If I have to list down everything that makes you so amazing, we'd be here all night. You're a fucking _genius_, you're like, the smartest girl in the _country_. You can solve algebra problems faster than I can eat a granola bar. You've got what, 3 college offers? 4? You're the head of Mathletes _and_ the volleyball team, and not to mention the student representative council. You're literally a prodigy."

Annabeth blinks owlishly. She isn't quite sure which part takes her aback the most. The fact that Percy knows what the word '_prodigy_' means, or that he's ever paid attention to her achievements at all.

Annabeth doesn't really know what to say now. People rarely leave her speechless.

* * *

><p>"So, you going to the pep rally this Friday?" He arches an eyebrow at her expectantly as they walk down the street together, the wind making leaves dance along the pavement. Being the true gentleman that he is, he's offered to walk her home (and even carry her books) because apparently, he's going the same way as her. And even though she <em>knows <em>that he lives on the other side of town, she doesn't say a word.

Annabeth nods, sighing. "Unfortunately, I have to. But seriously, I'd much rather stay at home and watch How I Met Your Mother with a tub of Rocky Road ice-cream."

He laughs, dimples dancing on his cheeks. "You've just given me another reason to like you."

Annabeth's feeling bold all of a sudden and she lifts her chin up to look at him. "Oh, is that so?" She asks cheekily. "I wasn't aware that there were any reasons in the first place."

Percy knits his eyebrows together, as if he's thinking about something. "You'd be surprised how many there are, Wise Girl."

"Wise Girl? _Seriously_?"

He smirks. "Would you prefer I call you something else? Like, _darling_, for instance? Or baby?"

Annabeth rolls her eyes, fighting the colour threatening to appear on her cheeks. "Oh, _please_. I certainly have a _crying need_ for that."

He doesn't respond, just stares at her, his forehead creased, deep in thought. A smile tugs at the side of his lips, and Annabeth starts to feel self-conscious. His eyes are so bright, it's a little unnerving.

Finally, he speaks up._"_So..." He starts off slowly. "I've got an idea. If you- if you're up for it, I mean." He seems nervous, almost like he's fumbling for words, which is so utterly uncharacteristic of him that Annabeth has to hold back a smile.

Somehow, that sounds like a challenge to her, and challenges are her specialty. "Oh yeah? What?"

"There's this new pizza place down the street." He stops walking, trying to choose his next words carefully. In one arm, he's balancing her enormous stack of books precariously, the other hand reaching up to rake through his already dishevelled dark hair. American Apparel models everywhere would be downright envious.

She bites her lip so hard, she can taste the sharp, metallic taste of blood. "And?"

"I'm pretty hungry, and I could definitely use some company. Especially someone as beautiful as yourself." He smirks, seeming to have gotten back some of his usual confidence. "So, what do you say?"

Annabeth weighs her options, trying to ignore the steady _thud-thud-thud_ of her heart. She's going to be late for her shift at the bookstore, but who gives a damn anymore? And it's _pizza_. And _**Percy**_, who is admittedly her sole weakness. Besides, Piper could always cover for her if she sent a quick text. Finally, she makes up her mind.

"Sure. I'd love to."

The grin that spreads across his face is infectious.

* * *

><p>The booth that they're squished in is small and cozy, with black leather seats and a checkered tablecloth. New wave music blares out from a stereo at the cashier counter, and a soft orange light illuminates the restaurant. The whole place gives off a nice 80s vibe.<p>

Annabeth is pretending to study the menu but really, all she can think about is Percy's shoulder pressed directly next to hers. _This boy would be the death of her._

"I think I'll order us a Margherita. Does that sound okay?"

Annabeth nods, tucking a stray curl of hair behind her ear. "Sounds great."

"Anything to drink?" The waiter asks politely as they hand him back the menus.

"Iced tea will be fine." She turns to Percy. "I'm guessing coffee for you?"

He gives her a puzzled look. "I don't drink coffee. I'll have a Cherry Coke."

As the waiter walks away, Annabeth raises her eyebrow. "You don't drink coffee?"

"Yeah. Why do you sound so surprised?"

Annabeth shakes her head, her messy bun bobbing from one side to another. "I don't know, I just thought that you really like it or something. I mean, you always _smell_ like coffee..." She trails off, suddenly feeling flushed because she probably _should not have said that._

A teasing smirk grows on his face as he stares at her. "Oh, so you've noticed how I smell, huh? _Interesting_."

"Oh shut up, Seaweed Brain," she grumbles, punching him in the shoulder.

He chuckles, shaking his head. "I smell like coffee cause I work part-time as a barista at a cafe in Fifth Avenue. Y'know, just to help out my mom and stuff." He grows quiet, like he's embarrassed and she resists the urge to smile.

"I think that's really great. I'd love to try some of your coffee one day." She bumps his shoulder.

Slowly, he grins. "You should drop by someday. Drink's on me. And 'S_eaweed Brain'? Really?"_

"Why? Don't like it? Prefer if I called you _darling?"_ She mocks, remembering their earlier conversation on the street. He leans back in the seat, folding his arms. "I would love that."

"Well, dream on then, Jackson."

He pouts. "Last name basis now, are we?"

Before she can answer with a witty remark, someone walking over to their booth catches her attention, waving enthusiastically.

"Yo, Percy!"

Percy grins, standing up to give the stranger a one-armed hug. "Jason!"

Annabeth realises that the stranger is Jason Grace, the boy Piper fawns over _constantly_. He's tall -even taller than Percy- and athletic with the stereotypical blonde hair and blue eyes. He's wearing a Goode High football jersey, and suddenly, Annabeth's struck by the fact that Percy is actually friends with _football player_s, which just shows that he doesn't give a damn about the status quo, (hence, the reason he's hanging out with a nerd like her). And she likes him even better for that.

Annabeth's grateful that Percy doesn't completely forget about her, because he instantly sits back down next to her with a grin.

"This is Jason, one of my best buds."

"Nice to meet you," she says, smiling. "I'm Annabeth."

Jason does a double take, then looks back and forth between her and Percy, his eyebrows raised so high they might as well have disappeared off his forehead.

"_You're Annabeth_? Annabeth as in the girl Percy never shuts up about? His super gorgeous math tutor?" Jason smirks.

"_Dude_," Percy hisses, but Jason ignores him, clearly enjoying himself.

"Percy's like _in love_ with you. Everyday it's Annabeth this, Annabeth that. Driving the rest of us fucking _nuts_."

Percy groans, hitting his head on the table and making the salt and pepper shakers jump slightly as he realises how horrible of an idea it was to introduce the both of them. Annabeth's a deep shade of red now, trying to say something because this is the _second_ time in a day that she's utterly speechless.

Luckily, Percy saves her. Jumping up, he pushes his friend away towards the exits, talking quickly. "Yeah, it was nice seeing you dude, but you've got a football practice to go to now, don't you?"

Jason rolls his eyes, nodding. "Yeah, yeah. Have fun, you two. It was great meeting you Annabeth. See you tomorrow, Perce."

With a wink, he disappears out the door, leaving Percy to sink down in his seat with another groan, covering his face with his hands. "Asshole."

Annabeth smirks. "So.. super gorgeous math tutor, huh?"

By now, Percy's face resembles an overripe tomato. "About that..."

"God, just shut up and ask me out already, Seaweed Brain."

"Oh! Right, right." He takes a deep, shaky breath, steeling his nerves. "Will you, Annabeth Chase, be my girlfriend?"

She leans up to kiss him lightly on the lips, and he tastes like smoke, like things that aren't supposed to have tastes; ashes and heartbreak and thunderstorms and all the things in life you're supposed to stay away from, but most surprising of all, he tastes of _hope. _

It is intoxicating and she never wants to pull away.

And when he whispers her name softly against her lips, it sounds like poetry coming from his mouth.

Pulling away, she smiles, eyes shining. "Does that answer your question?"


End file.
